


first week

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [3]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	first week

They were together now for a week. A very awkward week. Like obviously, they always had moments of weird acts or such, but now, since they changed their relationship status so suddenly, things werent so easy.  
...or should we say that it wasnt easy for mage. Even if he was mainly the reason why they even started to be more than friends, that didnt change much anout his shyness and social problems. Actually that was pretty funny, obviously only for his just-got-to-be boyfriend.  
-hey, im home. - said Fred going inside their bedroom, only to see his partner fully naked, searching for something inside desk drawer. Obviously he wasnt searching for clothes. - for mercy of shallya! Why youre naked? - he asked, blushing, face turned to side. Looking was tempting but... he couldnt.  
-...why shouldnt i be? - he asked with amusement in his voice - first of all, im at home. Second, its more comfy this way. And im at my place, so shouldnt i feel comfy? - he asked with big grin, noticing flustration of his partner.  
-no, of course you should feel good here, sure, but... but do i have to look at this?... - he asked, face and ears all red.   
-ohh, youre breaking my heart. You dont want to look at your boyfriends body? - he laughed, for a moment wondering of he should tease mage further or maybe not.  
-....thats not it. To be honest, thats opposite. We both know that I saw you naked so many times before, but now... thats different story! Actually I would love to see, but.... that just feels weird.  
-Ohhh. So after all you like what you see? Isnt that... neutral for you? After so many years?  
-.....oh come on. Was it ever neutral for me?...  
-....well... i guess not. But you look at me differently now, dont you? - he asked. Getting closer to redhead was tempting but... dwarf knew that he didnt have time nor will for such quarells. He just got closer to closet, and started to put clothes on himself.  
-...yes? Am I not? - he asked, actually thinking about this. He surely though still about Burbor as friend, even if he loved him dearly. He was also an ace, but now... with Burbor, he felt totally different. Like only fast glance of his naked body gave redhead nice shiver through his body, and a warm feelings inside his belly. Oh, and maybe somewhere lower too.  
-you tell me. - he laughed and put trousers on himself. That was enough, so he came closer to blackeyed man. -'but hey. If you feel weird, then you know that we can change that, huh? - he said with big smile.   
-...uhhh so its almost week after we started dating and you already suggest us breaking up?...- he sighed with sadness in his voice.  
-wha?... no, silly. What i meant was... small steps. Youll get used to me being your boyfriend in no time, honey.  
-...honey?...  
-huh, you dont like that petname? I can call you however you want, just tell me.  
-.....Thats cute actually.  
-because youre cute, honeypie. - he said with a wink. Freds cheeks got even more tint of blush.  
-...ugh... in fact, you know whats cute?'-'he asked, seemingly embarassed by words he was about to say.  
-what? Me? - he laughed.  
-...close enough. Uh... Your lips.- he said, giving him fast, but gentle kiss.


End file.
